10 Pairings For Zero
by sephira-san
Summary: These are for an LJ comm called 10 whores with Zero...It will be different ratings PG to Slight R. Chapter 7 to 10 up
1. a midsummer night

Title: Summer

By: Sephira-san

Character: Zero Kiryu

Pairing: Zero Kiryu/Kaname Kuran

Rating: R

Warnings: Brief male solo, Yaoi, m/m, drinking blood

Theme Set: #3Usagi's List

Theme: #5a midsummer Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, therefore I don't own Zero Kiryu..

A/N: Yay...Zero is the best...He's my fave character and he loathes vampires. He will hate some of these pairings...

-------

"Ugh." came the voice.

The silver-haired teen's back arched as he moaned. His sex spilling from his shaft. His breathing was slowly becoming normal. Violet eyes looked at his hand. Why did he do this? More importantly, why did he imagine that vampire.

Zero Kiryu groaned as he got up. At times like this he's glad the Headmaster let him have his own dorm room. The sixteen year-old's hair was sweaty, along with his face and body. He had never slept in the nude before, but it was so hot.

The showerhead sprayed him with the cold water. It felt nice on this night. But what bothered him was the image. Shaking his head Zero turned off the water and towled himself dry.

nearing his room he fot a sharp pain. Gripping at his chest he leaned against the wall. "Not now." he whispered.

"That looks painful, Kiryu." came the male voice.

Violet eyes glared looking up. "Get away." Zero snapped.

Kneeling down, his right hand gripped the human's chin. "It's ashame Yuuki isn't here."

"What do you want, Kuran?" he said through clenched teeth.

Moving his other habd, he made a cut. "I'm the only one here who knows your becoming a vampire. You want blood."

"Screw you." Zero snapped.

Kaname Kuran's eyes glowed red. "You can't deny it." the pureblood smeared blood on Zero's lips.

Zero tried to resist the smell, but gave in. His tongue licking up the blood. "More..." his voice a whisper.

"You want more?" Kaname asked, holding his wrist up to Zero's mouth.

Zero took hold of Kaname's hand. His fangs sinking into Kuran's wrist. The vampire's blood flowing into his mouth. It was different than human blood.

"Nothing like a nice drink on a midsummer night." Kaname said.


	2. navigation

**Title:** No Navigation Skills

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Vampire Knight

**Theme Set:** #3-Usagi's List

**Theme:** #01-navigation

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** slight Yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, blood sucking

**Characters:** Zero Kiryu, Akatsuki Kain 'Wild', mention of Kaname Kuran & The Hunters Society

**Pairing:** ZeroxAkatsuki

**Summary:** Zero, along with Akatsuki go out to catch a Level E and get lost. Now Zero's secret is learned to another vampire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. I just like using the characters for fun...

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long ot get up, but work kept me busy and i mean very busy...So here we go. Like I said, I am very sorry...Like I;m a big fan of Zero, I'm as well a big fan of Akatsuki Kain 'Wild'

-------

"Where are we?" said Akatsuki Kain.

Zero Kiryu stared at the other. "Didn't I tell you you shut up."

"This is your fault." the vampire told him.

They both were sent to destroy a Level E vampire. Zero was sent by The Hunters Society and Akatsuki was sent by Kaname Kuran. This Level E had killed two people so far and Akatsuki along with Zero got lost.

"You're the vampire. You should be bale to find another one." Zero glared at him. His violet eyes going wide as his left hand clutched his chest. "Ugh."

"Something wrong?" he looked at Zero.

"Shut up." he growled falling to his knees.

Akatsuki got on his knees, running a hand through his short blondish-brown wild hair. "I'm not stupid. Kaname-sama may be hiding it from everyone else, but like my cousin I know your becoming like me."

Zero starred into his eyes. 'Why is he getting closer?' he thought. "Get away. I'm nothing like you."

His face got closer. "You can ignore it, but the hunger will get more painful." He moved his index finger along Zero's mouth. "Ow...Your fang poked me."

The silver haired teen didn't move the finger. His tongue licked the blood. "More."

Akatsuki smiled, showing Zero his neck. "Go ahead. Nobody is here."

Zero put his left hand around the back of Akatsuki's neck. His fangs now exposed. 'I can't stop. This will stop my pain.' he thought. Zero pierced the vampire's neck. The blood flowing into his mouth.

"Your navigation skills need work, but at least you won't be hungry." his blood ran down his neck. "That's enough. The Level E is around." Akatsuki gripped Zero's chin.

Panting Zero starred at him. He watched the vampire lean closer, as Akatsuki licked his own blood from the teen's chin. "Akatsu..."

The vampire cut him off as he kissed Zero and shortly broke the kiss and stood. "Let's go. I won't tell anyone."


	3. head in the clouds

**Title:** Talk about clouds

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Hanabusa Aido 'Idol'

**Theme:** Set 3-#6-head in the clouds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm just a fan

**A/N:** It's Aido's turn...I'm a fan of Aido as well.

-------

Hanabusa Aido was walking around. The night air was refreshing and inside the Moon Dorm was a bit stuffy. For some reason Aido wasn't too fond of the new Night Class student.

The night Class didn't have classes this evening. They had it off. Which was why he's outside, with his hands in the pockets, nothing really on his mind, staring up at the starry night sky and of course Aido wasn't paying attention.

"Oof." he landed on the ground.

"Watch where you're going?" the male snapped. Standing up he got a good view. "Vampire."

"Kiryu...What brings you out?" Aido dusted himself off and realized he just asked a question that he knew the anwser too.

Zero Kiryu pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and pointed it at Aido. "Hanabusa Aido what are you doing out?" the teen ignored the vampire's question.

"The Moon Dorm felt a bit stuffy and so I thought I would take a walk." he answered thruthfully.

The silver-haired human lowered his gun. Rolling his eyes, Zero put the gun away. "More like you've got your head in the clouds."

"I may my head in the clouds, but you know why?" Aido paused. "Because of that woman."

His violet eyes widened. "That woman." he snarled.


	4. freedom

**Title:** Freedom

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Ichiru Kiryu

**Theme:** Set 3-#3-freedom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**A/N:** I learned about Zero's twin brother from reading about Vampire Knight on the Wiki site, so all I know is that Ichiru despises his brother and oh he's currently in the chapters I'm reading in Shojo Beat too. I'm like totally in love with Ichiru, but still I'm a big Zero fan...Yuki Cross is next...She was right after Ichiru...

------

Zero was walking around the campus. Once again he was skipping classes. Zero wanted to be alone since that night he saw Hanabusa and he mentioned that woman.

The teen stopped, coz he heard footsteps right behind him. "What do you want?" he turned pointing his gun. Violet eyes widened.

"Hello brother." the other had the same eyes, hair and face.

"Ichiru?" said Zero.

Ichiru smiled. "Hmmm...Yes, it's me." he paused. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me when I dropped Maria's sword."

Zero lowered his gun. The weapon harmed only vampires and not humans. He put the gun away and stared at Ichiru.

"My you're speechless, Zero." Ichiru has always despised him. "If you;re even curious I am Maria's manservant."

"Why would you want that, Ichiru?" Zero started. "Don't you want freedom?"

"No...I happen to like it." said Ichiru. "I must go now." he turned away adn walked off.


	5. Disoriented

**Title:** Disoriented Yuuki

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Yuuki Cross

**Theme:** Set 3-# 7-disoriented

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**A/N:** Finally here's the Yuuki part. I wasn't sure on which theme to use, but then I thought disoirented would be good.

-------

_'Yuuki...Where are you?'_ Zero ran across the campus as fast as he could. _'Why did you go, Yuuki?'_

The words that Kaname Kuran said to him still rang in his ears. Zero wouldn't do anything to harm Yuuki and he would be damned if Kaname kills him.

"Huff...Huff..." he stopped to catch his breath. "Blood...It's Yuuki's blood." Zero darted towards the scent. _'If she's dead, I'll kill that vampire.'_

The Level E hovered over as Yuuki laid unconcious on the gorund, her right hand laid across her stomach as the vampire stared at her. His left hand brushed the strands of her brown hair aside.

"The smell of your blood is so intoxicating." his fangs showed themselves. "Now my girl time to taste that blood."

"You touch her, you die." said Zero pointing his gun.

He smiled. "But her blood smells so good."

"I warned you." Zero pulled the trigger of his gun and the Level E was gone.

"Mmm..." Yuuki moaned.

Zero put his Bloody Rose Gun away and kneeled down next to Yuuki. "Yuuki." he held her in his arms.

"Zero." she said. Yuuki went to sit up, but fell back into Zero.

"Careful...Your a bit disoriented." he told her.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." she said.


	6. calligraphy

**Title:** Calligraphy

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** None

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Headmaster Cross

**Theme:** Set 3-#4-calligraphy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**A/N:** Oh, I did one witht he Headmaster. I love the headmaster, he's so..Uhhh...Well, he's um...The Headmaster. But i'm so with him, I'd love to see Zero in the Night Class uniform. I mean come on those guys look hot in those.

-------

"Hello, Kiryu." smiled Headmaster Cross.

Others would say that he's interesting. Zero Kiryu thinks this man is odd and further more he knows the teen is becoming a vampire.

Zero shook his head. "I am not wearing the Night Class uniform."

"That's not what I was going to say." The Headmaster had a thoughtful expression. _'Although he would look cute in it.'_

"What do you want?" he asked. "I am a bit busy."

"Have you worked on your calligraphy?" Cross was again all smiles.

"No, I haven't." replied Zero and he walked off to patrol.


	7. paranoia

**Title:** Zero's Paranoia

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Toga Yagari

**Theme:** #10-Paranoia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** slight yaoi, kissing, touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm just a fan using the characters as I please.

**A/N:** Okay, I put Toga in one...So I have this fantasy with Zero & Toga together.

------

Zero's right hand touched the cold window. It's been raining non-stop all day and he sorta locked himself in the Guest Room of the Headmaster's Private Living Area. He didn't feel like facing anyone right now.

"I hate this..." he said. "I hate what I'm becoming."

"Don't we all." came the voice.

The young man's violet eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "Mas...ter."

Toga Yagariclosed the door. "If you didn't want anybody to come in then you should've locked the door."

The teen still stared out the window and watched the rain. "Are you going to kill me, Master?" Zero let go of the beige curtain.

"No...I promised that twit I wouldn't." Toga took the cigeratte out of his mouth as he got closer to his former student. "I always thought you were cute."

Zero felt lips against his neck and a hand under his shirt. Both his own hands were against the curtain covered window. "Ah...I thought you loathed vampires and I..."

"I do, but there's something about you." Toga's hand played with one of Zero's snesitive nubs.

"Mas...ter." Zero panted.

Toga's hand left Zero's shirt up his neck to his lips. His thumb ran over the teen's teeth. "Ow."

Zero tasted a metallic flavor in his mouth._ 'Blood.'_

"Something wrong, Zero? Is paranoia setting in?" Toga asked.


	8. Pandora's Box

**Title:** A Box

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Shizuka Hio

**Theme:** #08-Pandora's Box

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm just a fan using the characters as I please.

**A/N:** I got one with Shizuka...Now how can I leave her out huh? Now don't worry, the one with Senri is coming up.

-----

"My dear sweet Zero." said the female voice.

"Huh?" Zero stopped walking as he heard something.

Her hands touched him. "How are you?"

Zero stood frozen as he felt the pureblood's hands touch him. "Don't touch me."

"Is that anyways to speak to me." she said hurtful.

"Shizuka..." the silver haired teen faced her pulling out his Bloody Rose Gun.

Shizuka Hio smiled. Her long hair over her shoulders. "I have a present for you."

His violet eyes stared at the box in Shizuka's hands. "What is that?"

"It's a replica of Pandora's Box." she smiled.


	9. look to the sky

**Title:** The Sky

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Maria Kurenai

**Theme:** #02-look to the sky

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm just a fan using the characters as I please.

**A/N:** I got one with Maria...I must admit that she is a cutie. Now don't worry, the one with Senri is coming up.

-------

Maria Kurenai stopped outside. The Night class had off from classes and were allowed to do what they wnated, but one rule was for them to stay on campus or they get permission to go off campus. So she started to spin

As she stopped spinning around, Maria noticed a male student, but not just any male student. It was none other than Zero Kiryu.

Zero spun around pointing his gun. "What do you want?"

A smile spread across her face. "Good evening, Zero." She giggled. "Isn't it a lovely night? What brings you out?"

"I'm patroling since the Night Class has off tonight." he said coldly.

Maria lightly gripped the gun. "Why so cold?"

Zero glared at her. He could easily kill her right now, but if he fired a shot Yuuki would come running out and he wasn't in the modd for a lecture from her. "You don't let go I'll kill you vampire."

"How can you kill something that isn't in front of you." she quickly moved from his sight.

The violet eyed teen wasn't surprised at the quickness of vampires. Zero felt her nails move gently caressing his neck. He froze, because she could easily kill him.

"No need to be scared. Just look to the sky." Maria bared her fangs very close to his neck.

BANG...

Bloody Rose Gun had gone off. It knicked Maria in the arm.

"Go back to the Moon Dorm." Zero put his weapon away. "You should know the rules. No biting on campus."


	10. without a name

**Title:** Without A Name

**By:** Sephira-san

**Character:** Zero Kiryu

**Pairing:** Zero & Senri Shiki

**Theme:** #09-without a name

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm just a fan using the characters as I please.

**A/N:** Yay...Finally Senri Shiki's time...I like him...He's adorable and him and Takuma are great together, but in this it's Shiki & Zero...

-----

THUD...

Zero landed on his back. He was sent by the Headmaster to kill a Level E.

_'This one is strong.'_ he thought.

"Need a hand, Kiryu?" came the voice.

His violet orbs focused on the vampire he's trying to destroy. "Stay quiet." Zero knew all to well who the voice belonged too.

The figure stood by watching Zero. _'Looks like I'll have to help.'_ he thought.

"Damn it." Zero cursed under his breath.

"Heh." laughed the figure.

Zero glared at the vampire. "What are you doing here? Night class students need permission to be out, Shiki."

Senri Shiki brought his index finger to his mouth and poked it with his fang. "Let a pro handle this." he stepped forward. "You have caused a lot of trouble for another Level E."

The silver haired teen watched the young looking vampire use his own blood to defeat him. Zero dusted himself off. "You need permission to be out."

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who saved you." said Shiki.

The teen glared at him and put away his weapon. "You're in trouble." he started to walk away.

"Hey, what about a thank you." Shiki caught up to him. "Kaname-sama sent me."

A sigh left Zero's mouth as he ignored Shiki. "Another Level E without a name."

------------

Shiki's part was the last chapter. If there is a character you want me to do next I'll do it next. Whichever character it is, is fine with me...Zero's 10 pairings are now done. I am free to do another Vampire Knight character if you want more...


End file.
